


Cottage at the end of the world

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [7]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Leonid decides to go with Sasha to a cabin where they will be far away from the people and finally can be alone. Only they two and no one else. And Leonid wants something. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Series: We meet at the pond [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485341
Kudos: 15





	Cottage at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I forced myself to translate another part! Everything takes a turn. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Oh Sasha.

Leonid decided to use his parents' cabin and took his friend somewhere where only they could be, far from civilization. In a cozy setting on the edge of a meadow, surrounded by a deep forest.

Upon arrival, they chopped wood together and then started a fire in the fireplace, making it warm inside. They heated up the canned food they brought, dined, and then Leonid began to demand…

"I'm not sure I can do that," Sasha scratched his hair, walking nervously inside the small wooden cottage room. On the other hand, everything looked much easier.

"If it doesn't work or it gets uncomfortable for you, I'll stop," Leonid promised, watching him walk from wall to wall in front of him. "Just let me try," he required.

Sasha knew he would have to allow it anyway. They must be equal in the relationship.

"I'm fat, it was easier with you!" He tried to break free from the unpleasant situation that should have occurred at any moment.

Leonid couldn't stand it. As Sasha walked past him, he grabbed his arm and stuck him on the old sofa. "Now I'll give us a little warmth in the fireplace, and in the meantime, you calm down," he commanded, throwing a few logs into the fire.

“It's nothing, trust me. I also believe in you, ”he reminded him, starting to unbutton his shirt so he could kiss him on his neck and chest, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"It will be weird," he repeated again, and Leonid could see that he wasn't enjoying his kisses at all, but rather they were bothering him.

"Sasha," Leonid said, looking at him. “We can stop at any time, let's just try. I have the right to try, ”he soothed. "You'll like it," he continued stroking his skin.

Eventually, Sasha calmed down a little. He even began to enjoy Leonid's touches and found himself really fond of him. He reached under his shirt and stroked his smooth skin, where bones protruded. He was so thin compared to him, feeling ashamed of his own body.

Leonid took his shirt off. He studied his figure again, as if he had seen it for the first time. He liked everything he had. His chest, his hands, his mustache, his eyes. All in one it was simply Sasha, unique, and only his.

After the upper clothing was fully removed, the bottoms followed. He carefully pulled off his trousers and put his hand under the fabric of his underwear, which he left them on. He stroked his thighs, kissed his belly, and tried to get him in the mood when all fear faded, once he let himself be guided.

"Don't stop, Lenya," he sighed, clenching his hands on the couch.

Leonid smiled and left everything as it was on purpose. He quickly took off all his clothes only to then undress Sasha, removing the last remnants of clothing he still had on. He leaned over him, giving him a few more sensed kisses as he spread his legs sideways.

Sasha panicked. All desire was suddenly gone, staring at Leonid with wide eyes. Without any sign of concern, Leonid pressed himself closer to him, his erection on his. He held both penises with one hand and stroked them in slow movements. He kept kissing Sasha, more passionately. He would have ended everything like that, but he knew he didn't want this.

With his free hand, Leonid searched in one of the bags he had brought and pulled out a small grease container. He put it on two fingers, carefully slipping them into Sasha with circular motions. Once inside, he tried to prepare him as much as possible so that the subsequent penetration wasn’t so painful.

"Oh," Sasha sighed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The activity Leonid was doing was disgusting to one side, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

After a few minutes, when Leonid thought he was ready enough, he took out his fingers and wiped them in a cloth tissue. He leaned over Sasha and pressed himself to his mouth. He licked him and touched him in intimate places for his excitement to reach the maximum.

Between kisses, Leonid licked his palm that he had taken from his cock and smeared it on his spit. Then he slowly slid down with Sasha’s cock and pushed it lightly against him.

"Damn!" Sasha said. Although Leonid wasn't too deep, he didn't expect the first few centimeters to be so… unpleasant. Although he was wider than he, they were equal in this respect. For the first time, they were obviously in the same spot.

"Shhhh, I'm with you," Leonid stroked his cheek with one hand, gripping his shoulders with the other to continue. He didn't want to hurt him, it was difficult and he didn't know exactly what to do.

He grabbed Sasha's hips and moved him farther onto the couch to lean back. That way, he guessed, it would be more comfortable and enjoyable for both of them. And pushed inside a little more.

"It hurts!" Sasha sobbed, bending his back. He saw that Leonid wasn't even halfway through and he was already embarrassed about how he could fit in the rest of his penis.

"Look into my eyes," he grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him. “Yes, it hurts. But on the other hand, it is something unimaginable that you will want to experience over and over again despite the immense pain. Try to hold on, for me. I was also afraid, but then I didn't want you to ever stop, ”he explained. They're in it together, and now it's too late to end it.

"O… okay," Sasha nodded, breathing loudly.

Leonid squeezed his shoulder tightly and slid the rest of his penis inside.

"Ahhh," Sasha cried, leaning back. The first tears rushed into his eyes as he bit his lip. If anyone were here near the cottage, they would have certainly heard him more than ten meters away.

"It's alright now," he stroked his cheek, starting with slow inward and outward movements, causing Sasha even more pain than the initial movements.

Sasha was sweating, scared; his head telling him to escape immediately, but his body couldn't move. He was just trying to endure any other suffering his lover inflicted on him.

Leonid saw what he was doing to him. He knew he should stop right now, but at the same time his painful moaning excited him and brought him a sense of satisfaction that he, a thin skinny boy, could have such power.

"You were a lot wider, I thought I would burst," Leonid whispered in his ear, then putting his tongue in his mouth as he kissed him again to ease the thoughts of tremendous pain before he kept going.

He didn't thrust hard, just rocked back and forth. Sasha's mucosa finally slackened so that his movements were smooth and gentle.

Sasha's painful cramps also disappeared and turned into delightful moans. When the pain finally faded, and he began to enjoy every moment when Leonid was inside.

"I told you," and kissed his forehead when he was sure he liked it.

"I love it," Sasha said between sighs. "Oh my god, Lenya, do this all night," he wished, leaning on the couch. He closed his eyes and enjoyed himself like never before.

Unfortunately, he could not fulfill this desire. It was so tight, his cock couldn't resist for too long. He could never endure long with Sasha. It was enough to touch him a couple of times, kiss him passionately, and he suddenly had a problem in his pants.

Leonid clenched his nails into his shoulder and ran his other hand into Sasha’s hair. He needed to kiss him, feel his warmth, have him all around him. At the same time, he accelerated his movements, and in a moment he got everything he had inside him. Directly into Sasha.

"Oh my God!" he was horrified as he realized it and pulled out his still hard cock, from which sperm dripped.

"What happened?" Sasha responded immediately, leaning on his elbows on the couch only to see Leonid frightened.

"I forgot... to pull..." he stammered, not knowing how to react.

Sasha rolled over on all fours and rubbed his face against his. He kissed him, bit his ear and whispered, "Does that matter?"

Leonid turned to him and shrugged. “I don't know? You did it like this…"

"And you did it like this," he comforted, taking his hand in his. "Finish it for me too, I need to have it over, too," he moaned agitated, putting Leonid’s palm on his cock. He lay back on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling, waiting.

Leonid quickly recovered. He didn't hesitate for a moment and took the head of his cock into his mouth. At first he teased him with his tongue before sucking him hard.

This was exactly what Sasha wanted… what he needed, what caused him the most wonderful feelings and thoughts. And yet he was mad when he saw Leonid in his position, giving him the same pleasure he had given to him before.

"Already… Lenya ..." he whispered, slurring words that were not even continuous sentences. "You have to stop," he warned, as his arousal kept growing.

But Leonid wasn't listening. He went on, and as soon as Sasha tried to push him away, he grabbed his hand and continued.

"Leonid!" he yelled, shouting as his friend felt a strange salty taste on his tongue, which he had tasted before. Sasha wanted to stop, but the excitement Leonid was causing him couldn't stop.

Once he had calmed down, Sasha stared at him with his mouth agape. He's disgusting, and this couldn't ever happen! Fortunately, Leonid dodged last time, but now? He heard the voice in his head say.

Leonid looked at him with the same look in his eyes, without words in between. Finally, he swallowed. He stepped over Sasha's legs, ran his hand over his stomach and chest, leaning to his ear. "You taste great," he told him while hugging him, exhausted. He himself felt disgusting for a moment, but it was just another of the things he loved. He loved Sasha in all respects.

Both lay side by side, staring at each other in silence. Tired, full of new experiences and feelings, they tried to think about what just happened tonight. And they would have to think about it for a long time.


End file.
